Aemase
Aemase (WIP) Other Names: Genasi, Elemental Child, Maguskin Common Physical Attributes: Aemase are of the Sano Subrace. Height ranges from 5 to 6 feet (.95 to 1.05 on the IQoL Height Slider) Air Aemase As an air aemase, you are descended from the djinn. As changeable as the weather, your moods shift from calm to wild and violent with little warning, but these storms rarely last long. Air aemase typically have light blue skin, hair, and eyes. A faint but constant breeze accompanies them, tousling the hair and stirring the clothing. Some air aemase speak with breathy voices, marked by a faint echo. A few display odd patterns in their flesh or grow crystals from their scalps. Earth Aemase As an earth aemase, you are descended from the cruel and greedy dao, though you aren’t necessarily evil. You have inherited some measure of control over earth, reveling in superior strength and solid power. You tend to avoid rash decisions, pausing long enough to consider your options before taking action. Elemental earth manifests differently from one individual to the next. Some earth aemase always have bits of dust falling from their bodies and mud clinging to their clothes, never getting clean no matter how often they bathe. Others are as shiny and polished as gemstones, with skin tones of deep brown or black, eyes sparkling like agates. Earth aemase can also have smooth metallic flesh, dull iron skin spotted with rust, a pebbled and rough hide, or even a coating of tiny embedded crystals. The most arresting have fissures in their flesh, from which faint light shines. Fire Aemase As a fire aemase, you have inherited the volatile mood and keen mind of the efreet. You tend toward impatience and making snap judgments. Rather than hide your distinctive appearance, you exult in it. Nearly all fire aemase are feverishly hot as if burning inside, an impression reinforced by flaming red, coal- black, or ash-gray skin tones. The more human-looking have fiery red hair that writhes under extreme emotion, while more exotic specimens sport actual flames dancing on their heads. Fire aemase voices might sound like crackling flames, and their eyes flare when angered. Some are accompanied by the faint scent of brimstone. Water Aemase The lapping of waves, the spray of sea foam on the wind, the ocean depths—all of these things call to your heart. You wander freely and take pride in your independence, though others might consider you selfish. Most water aemase look as if they just finished bathing, with beads of moisture collecting on their skin and hair. They smell of fresh rain and clean water. Blue or green skin is common, and most have somewhat overlarge eyes, blue-black in color. A water aemase's hair might float freely, swaying and waving as if underwater. Some have voices with undertones reminiscent of whale song or trickling streams. Lifespan: Aemase mature at about the same rate as humans and reach adulthood in their late teens. They live somewhat longer than humans do, up to 120 years. Societal Norms: Aemase were exceptionally rare among the warped lands of Kullinzios. They were more common before the first Calamitous, however, because of the many portals to other planes that ruptured open many aemase have since vanished. Even so, aemase were lucky if they ever met another one of their kind even before the Calamitous. In Kullinzios, they could be found in isolated wildlands or in major cities, such as Sepermaru, where their strange traits would not arouse significant suspicion. Fire and air aemase were found in the deserts, and water aemase were found along the coasts. The wizards of Felgarth intentionally bred their slaves with various outsiders, resulting in a higher population of aemase and other planetouched there as well. Earth aemase could also be found where the Red Mountains were ravaged by the warp, and fire aemase in the Volcano. Aemase of Kullinzios usually lived in isolation. When aemase gathered together in any great numbers, such as in Sepermaru in the time before the Calamitous, their social structures were almost certain to be chaotic and unstable. Though aemase could be extremely passionate in a way that might seem violent, the race as a whole had a love for family and friends, to the point that few aemase marriages ended in divorce. Post-Calamitous, most aemase families were large, and the aemase as a whole looked upon another aemase as a potential relative to the point of referring to those they met as "brother", "sister", or "cousin". In the infrequent aemase society, family played an important role, likely in part because aemase found it difficult to form new friendships and bonds. To most aemase, family bonds were the only ones that were truly reliable and it was far rarer for aemase to become alienated or estranged from members of their family. This is not to say that internal feuds and disputes did not happen, but the vast majority led to only temporary divides, and family members spread over the world would eventually come looking for a reunion. Aemase parents went out of their way to ensure that their children had a chance to interact with aemase of other manifestations, thereby increasing their appreciation for the race as a whole. This was particularly true for families that were made of several manifestations rather than just one or two. Category:Racial Lore Category:Sano Subrace